<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Romance Flowers by Medicore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043165">Romance Flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medicore/pseuds/Medicore'>Medicore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hamliza Oneshots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bouquet - Freeform, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, F/M, Flower Bouquet, Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, Lilacs, Love, Romance, Roses, Sunflowers, Sweet, freesias, lilies, peonies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:48:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medicore/pseuds/Medicore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander surprises Eliza with a bouquet of flowers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hamliza Oneshots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Romance Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry for not posting in a while. I have so much schoolwork that I haven't written anything for at least a week. </p><p>I don't know flower language myself, so some of these meanings could be wrong. If so, feel free to correct it in the comments!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexander Hamilton knew quite a bit about flowers. Working at a flower shop did that to people. Even though this job was just meant to be something to do and get paid for during the summer, he got too invested in it and learned flower language in order to help the nice customers. It was remarkable how something as seemingly simple as a bouquet of flowers could have many different meanings based off of the flowers you picked for it. </p><p>After his shift at work one day, he decided to pick some flowers out and bring them home to his fiancee. He created a bouquet of roses, liles, lilacs, a sunflower, freesias, and peonies and wrapped them with a pink ribbon and paper to hold it together. Then home he went, walked home, super excited to give the bouquet to his dear Eliza. </p><p>He threw the door open to the apartment when he got there and yelled out, “Betsey!!” </p><p>Eliza came out of their bedroom, revealing herself in a messy bun and in one of Alexander’s old t-shirts and shorts. She opened her mouth when Alexander rushed up to her, wrapping her up in a tight hug and thrusting the bouquet into her hand. </p><p>“You look so cute, my dear,” he mumbled into her forehead as she let out a little laugh. “You got me flowers? What’s the occasion?” She raised an eyebrow up at him. </p><p>“There is no occasion; I just love you and thought you should have some flowers because why not?” Alexander stepped away from her so she could look at her flowers. Eliza stared at the flowers for a few moments before glancing up at her fiance. “Did you use flower language for this? I feel like that’s a thing you would do.”</p><p>Alexander chuckled and nodded, and Eliza laughed along too. She touched each type of flower, and then looked up at Alexander. “Um… can you tell me what the bouquet means then?”</p><p>“I want you to guess.” Alexander winked at her. </p><p>“I- Alexander, you know I don’t know this stuff as well as you do.” </p><p>“Guess anyway. I’ll help. What do you think roses stand for?”</p><p>“Love, that’s an easy one.” </p><p>Alexander nodded. “And what about liles?”</p><p>Eliza shrugged but said, “Um… I think it’s purity, right?”</p><p>“It also works for soulmates too.” Alexander smiled. “And lilacs?”</p><p>“I don’t know… uh…. It smells nice, at least.” </p><p>Alexander let out a quick chuckle. “It works for first love, something I still feel for you.”</p><p>Blush grew on Eliza’s face. “What about the sunflower, dear? Isn’t that a sign for friendship?”</p><p>Alexander shrugged and then gave a slight nod, “It means adoration, loyalty and longevity. It can also work for friendship too, in fact, it’s a common friendship flower. You’re one of my best friends.”</p><p>	Eliza let out a slight hum before asking, “And what are these flowers?”</p><p>	“Oh, those are freesias. I don’t know if you’ll be able to guess those ones; no one really talks about freesias.”</p><p>	Eliza just shook her head.</p><p>	“Not gonna try, huh?” Alexander tilted his head, giving her a slight smile. </p><p>	“I know I’m not going to get it at all, silly.” Eliza looked down and then back at him.</p><p>	“They stand for trust,” Alexander told her. “What about the peonies, my love?”</p><p>	“I don’t know, but I think it has to do with love, right?”</p><p>	Alexander nodded. “Peonies are lovely. They’re probably one of my favorite flowers. Peonies stand for so many things, like romance, prosperity, good fortune, riches, honor, compassion, and a happy marriage.” He took Eliza’s free hand and gave her a kiss. “That’s what I want in a relationship with you. I love you so much, my dear Betsey.”</p><p>	Eliza giggled and said, “You know, this would have been a good way to propose to me, Alexander.”</p><p>	“Oh, darn.” Alexander rolled his eyes with a bright smile on his face. “That would have been perfect.” </p><p>	Eliza placed a kiss on his forehead. “My silly Alexander. How I love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>